I'll Find Out
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: A misunderstanding causes broken hearts and ended friendships. Their lives will never be the same again, but will it be for the better or worse? •Sophitz•
1. Chapter One

**Yup, another Sophitz fanfiction. It was originally going to be a one shot but I realised it would be better as a short story.** **If I don't state the POV then it's Sophie's, first person.**

* * *

As I sat next to the teal-eyed boy, I felt a longing in my heart. I wanted to be with him forever, but of course that would never happen. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice anything around me until he spoke.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

I gave a small smile, and pretended I was fine. I was totally tired.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about stuff."

"Hmm, like what?"

Before I could embarrass myself by blurting out a stupid answer, Linh started walking towards us.

"Can I talk to you Fitz?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure." He motioned with his hands to go on.

Her eyes glanced at me for a second.

"Uh, I meant in private."

I sucked in a breath. What if she told him she liked him? Would she ask him out? I was so glad that Fitz wasn't listening to my thoughts right now.

He stood up and gave me a smile. It could melt the hearts of every girl, especially mine. Linh led him to somewhere out of my sight.

I sighed. Why was I even jealous? I mean, sure I liked him. But he didn't like me. He said I was like his sister. I put my head on my knees. My eyelids started to close. So tired. I yawned. I really should have been sleeping last night instead of talking over the imparter with Biana.

She made me plan out my entire Winnowing Gala, even though I told her there was no point since I already had my heart set on a guy. She knew who of course, but she tried to get me to say the name anyways. .

I saw Fitz and Linh walk back. She gave a small wave before parting ways with him. I felt a pang of envy.

When he sat back down I noticed his cheeks were flushed.

"So umm- what did she talk about."

"Nothing, really." I so did not believe him.

"Can I enter your mind?" I asked. He blushed even deeper.

"I think we did enough trust exercises." His eyes flickered to the setting sun.

"Oh hey look, it's getting dark. I better get back to Everglen in time for dinner." He fished his home crystal from his pocket and held it up to the hazy light.

I was just about to mention that he lived in the towers, not Everglen, but he was already gone. I frowned. Cognates or not, he was hiding something and I was going to find out what.


	2. Chapter Two

**TheBooksAreBetterThanTheMovies: Hmmmm. You'll find out in the end.**

 **BlackSwanGirl: Litz ain't gonna happen, don't worry ;)**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Muahahaha! You may get a confession in this chapter, or maybe not. Probably not :P**

I narrowed my eyes as I spotted Fitz.

I grabbed my Telepathy books out of my locker.

"Hey! Wait up."

He turned back around, and I knew I saw panic in them. Only for a second, but it was there nevertheless. He slowed down, and I finally caught up.

"What was that all about yesterday? We had dinner here yesterday and I didn't see you there. I know you didn't get a home pass. So don't even lie. Besides, we're cognates."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Soph. It's not a big deal, I promise. And you still have that secret you've kept for years, and it hasn't affected our cognate(ship/dom what do you call the status of cognates?)"

I blinked up at him. He groaned.

"Ugh, I can never resist your puppy eyes." I was just about to tell him how I could never resist his gorgeous teal eyes, before I realised how stupid it sounded.

"I'll tell you during Telepathy."

"That's where we're going right now." I pointed out.

He checked his schedule.

"Guess I forgot."

I laughed. After walking up countless of spiral stairs, we finally arrived at the room. I entered, expecting to find Sir Tiergan. Instead was a note stuck on his desk saying he had to go attend to business.

I placed my books on the ground beside me chair and slid into it. As did Fitz.

"Sooooo, about that conversation."

Fitz rubbed his temples.

"I did promise didn't I?"

I grinned.

"Yeah."

"What about at the end if the hour? Come on pleeeeaasasee? Just a while longer."

"Okay fine."

"Do you want to talk inside your mind?" I suggested. There it was again, that look of panic across his face.

"No no, it's fine. Let's just talk out loud."

I shrugged. That was fine by me. He told me about how he had promised to take Biana to Atlantis during the weekend. I laughed at how mortified he was. I told him about the classes I took, the instructors, and assignments I had due.

"Ha. I remember that one. It took me forever to finish."

I lightly punched his arm.

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"Your welcome. Did you know Keefe has detention until midterms?"

I snorted.

"I'm not even surprised anymore."

"I think he's proud of it." He added.

"Yeah." I looked up too the clock, the hour was almost up, just a minute left.

Fitz noticed too. He fidgeted in his chair. And took a deep breath.

"I should just tell you and get it over with. Linh was talking to me about my crush on-"

I stood up. I didn't want to hear it. I was being unfair, I knew that. My mind knew that he liked someone else, but my heart refused to accept it. I didn't want to know how he had a crush on a girl that could possibly be Linh. It could be anyone. I snatched up my books and ran out the doors. No one else was out yet. I heard a distant yell.

"Sophie! Wait!"

I thought I heard him shout, "I didn't finish."

But I was beyond listening.


	3. Chapter Three

**Someonewhodoesntcare: Thank you for the review and for favouriting.**

* * *

I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't think. Everything was a blur. Tears streamed down my cheeks an I wiped them hastily away with my hand. I wanted to curl up and cry, no, I didn't want to, I needed to. I ran to the restrooms and locked myself in a stall. I hugged my knees as I sat atop the toilet, who's lid I had forcefully pushed down.

As I sat there I felt my sadness drain away. Anger replaced it. Anger at who? At what? Why? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was angry. Angry at myself, at Fitz, at everyone. I felt the knot of emotions tighten.

I let out several deep breaths. My tears were all gone now. I heard a muffled discussion outside, I heard the door swing open. And the click of heels across the glassy tiles.

"Sophie? Are you in here?"

Poop. It was Biana.

"Sophie? Hello? Are you okay? Fitz said you ran off." At the mention of Fitz I started sniffling against my will. Biana walked over to my stall.

"I know you're in there."

I let out a frustrated sound. I twisted the lock and she pushed it. She gaped.

"Oh my gosh! Your eyes are all red. Here, let me get out my concealer."

I swatted away her hand.

"Biana. Stop. I don't want chemical junk piled on my face."

"Elven makeup is vegan." She blinked innocently.

"I-this isn't the time. I just had a huge cryfest."

"I know."

She crouched by me, and rubbed my back reassuringly.

"What happened?" She questioned.

I put my head in my hands.

"It's-I just- argh- I don't want to tell you here. Someone could hear."

She wiggled her eyebrows.

"This is secret, huh."

"Yes." I admitted reluctantly.

"Let's go to the dorms then."

"We can't go. Classes aren't over."

She checked the clock on the wall.

"It's almost dinner. You missed lunch, we can skip dinner and I can smuggle us some food later."

That was surprising. I thought I had been there less than an hour.

"Come on."

She dragged me out. I kept hoping that my other friends weren't outside. Luckily I didn't bump into them, or even see them. After what seemed like countless stairs, and miles of walking we finally arrived at the room we shared. I licked the DNA square. The door opened with a click.

Biana sat me down on her pink bed. It was super obvious which side of the room was mine, and which was hers. My half of the walls were painted a soft beige and my bedsheets were neutral toned.

Her walls were covered in sparkly posters of, well basically everything. Her bed was various shades of pink as was practically everything else she owned.

"This is about my idiot brother, isn't it?"

I nodded miserably.

"Then spill the beans."

* * *

 **I'm so proud of myself. This is the third update for this story and I started it this week. Then again I haven't updated my other stories. I think Ill make all these chapters at least 500 words. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Cress070: Thanks so much! Sophitz will definitely be coming, it is Sophitz after all.**

Sophie broke down and told Biana everything that happened.

After a stunned silence Biana stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to the idiot."

Sophie leapt up and grabbed her arm.

"Nonononono! You are not!"

Biana not so gently removed her hand.

"Relax. I'm trying to fix your love life."

"I don't have a love life."

Biana nodded.

"Exactly."

"If you told him it would humiliate me so much. And I'm already embarrassed enough."

Biana sat down on the carpet.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Sophie squirmed.

"You two are meant to be, okay Sophie?"

"If we're really meant to be, everything will work out in the end. Promise me that you won't tell anyone about what happened."

Biana let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I promise. But if you don't end up as my sister, then you will pay."

"BIANA!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

Sophie huffed.

"You know what."

"I'll go get the food now. But mark my words Sophie Elizabeth Foster, you and Fitz are the perfect match."

 **Whoops. Made it too short. Everything looks longer on anything else other than the doc manager.**


End file.
